<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weak by robertdownerjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291826">Weak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr'>robertdownerjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falsettos Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on an AJR Song, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), POV Marvin (Falsettos), Pre-Canon, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Whizzer Brown/Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin-centric, i love that tag so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin goes to a bar and meets someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falsettos Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been in my head for so long and i'm going to make more with the rest of the song soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘No thank you’ is what I should’ve said<br/>
I should be in bed</i>
</p><p>Marvin knew he shouldn’t be here.<br/>
He should be at home, with his wife, his kid, but instead, he was sitting at the counter of a gay bar, looking despondent and tragic in the corner, his mind hazy. He could explain why he was so late when he got home. Trina would get over it. She always did.</p><p>
  <i>But temptations of trouble on my tongue<br/>
Troubles yet to come</i>
</p><p>Marvin was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone ordering and sitting down next to him. He turned to see a younger, very attractive man take the seat next to him. The man spoke to him. ”What brings your miserable-looking self to a bar on a Tuesday night?”<br/>
Marvin responded. “I could ask the same to you.”<br/>
He scoffed a bit and smirked at him. “Looking for a screw, what else would I be here for?” He called out to the bartender. “Actually, could you make it two of those?”<br/>
He brought the drinks over, and the guy slid one over to Marvin.</p><p>
  <i>One sip, bad for me</i>
</p><p>Coming home late was one thing, coming home late and drunk was another ordeal entirely.<br/>
“No thanks-” Marvin tried to decline.<br/>
“Just one drink, live a little, old man,” the guy said, and Marvin rolled his eyes.<br/>
‘Fuck it’ Marvin thought and downed half the glass.<br/>
“You never told me what you were doing here.”<br/>
Marvin must have been really tired, or maybe the alcohol was already getting because he responded. “Hiding out from my wife.”<br/>
“Ooh, a close-case, how delightful,” The man’s voice dripped with sarcasm and snark, and Marvin wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.</p><p>
  <i>One hit, bad for me</i>
</p><p>“Do you have a name, or will ‘cheeky asshole’ suffice?” Marvin tried to match the tone of the man next to him.<br/>
He seemed unbothered. “Whizzer Brown, the one and only, at your service.”<br/>
Marvin snorted at the. “Is that a real name?”<br/>
“Real enough for you,” he responded, cooly. “Do you have a name, or will ‘prudish asswipe’ suffice?” Whizzer’s tone was mocking and Marvin laughed.<br/>
“It’s Marvin.”<br/>
“Well Marvin, how about you and me get out of here?”</p><p>
  <i>One kiss, bad for me<br/>
But I give in so easily</i>
</p><p>And Marvin knew it was a bad idea. He knew he couldn’t just not come home that night, he knew he had work in the morning, he knew had had a million reasons to say no, get in the car, and drive home. He knew it was a bad idea to cheat on his wife, with a man, no less. He knew it was better to play straight, to come to this bar, watch, never get directly involved, and pretend his life at home was enough.</p><p>
  <i>And "no thank you" is how it should've gone<br/>
I should stay strong</i>
</p><p>But the man in front of him, Whizzer, who looked like an angel and behaved like the devil, who was snarky, sarcastic, bold, everything that he was was missing, everything his life wasn’t.<br/>
All his good judgment went out the window, and though there were hundreds of reasons to go swirling in his head, Marvin ignored every single one of them.</p><p>
  <i>But I'm weak<br/>
And what's wrong with that?</i>
</p><p>Marvin grabbed Whizzer by the front of his button-down and kissed him, hard. “I guess I could agree to that.”</p><p>
  <i>Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that<br/>
I'm weak</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading and comments/feedback are always appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>